duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
(Reach Up for The) Sunrise
"(Reach Up for The) Sunrise" is a song by Duran Duran, released as the first single from the album Astronaut and their 31st single overall. It was released by Epic Records on 27 September 2004. About the song This was was the first single since "A View to a Kill" in 1985 to feature all five of the original members of the band. The song was written during demo sessions for the Astronaut album, which began in the south of France in June 2001. The band wrote more than 30 songs during the demo sessions that continued into 2002 and 2003. During this period a teaser CD with short demo versions of a few of the unfinished songs (used to demonstrate the new work to potential labels and producers) was leaked to the Internet and quickly copied throughout the band's fan base. The songs on the CD were "Virus", "(Reach Up for The) Sunrise", "TV vs Radio", "Taste the Summer", "Salt in the Rainbow" and "Pretty Ones". The band were very unhappy about the leak. With the exception of "(Reach Up for The) Sunrise" which became their first single and "Taste the Summer", the leaked songs were not included in the final version of Astronaut. "Virus" later appeared as a bonus track on a Japanese edition of Astronaut. The track featured in the Queer Eye for the Straight Guy: Training Day - James M. episode aired on 23 March 2004, seven months before it was released on the Astronaut album and as a single. Duran Duran also showcased the unreleased song during ''The Reunion Tour''. Music video The video was directed by Michael and Mark Polish (aka The Polish Brothers), and featured each band member on their own journey across various landscapes, only to be joined together on a stage before an intense sunrise for the chorus. Each band member's storyline was filmed in a different film or digital format, creating a very different look for each set of scenes. Besides the intended band version, five edits of the video were made available on the Internet, with each edit focusing on the storyline of one band member. A further "Andy & Nick edit" was later published on iTunes Store. B-sides, bonus tracks and remixes The worldwide B-side was the otherwise-unreleased instrumental "Know It All", with several remixes from Jason Nevins, Eric Prydz, Ferry Corsten and Peter Presta, among others. Complete List of Remixes #"(Reach Up for The) Sunrise" - 3:24 #"(Reach Up for The) Sunrise" (Alex G Cosmic Mix) - 5:44 #"(Reach Up for The) Sunrise" (Eric Prydz Mix) - 6:46 #"(Reach Up for The) Sunrise" (Eric Prydz Edit) - 3:36 #"(Reach Up for The) Sunrise" (Ferry Corsten Dub Mix) - 7:28 #"(Reach Up for The) Sunrise" (Full Intention Club Mix) - 7:10 #"(Reach Up for The) Sunrise" (Full Intention Dub Mix) - 6:35 #"(Reach Up for The) Sunrise" (Full Intention Radio Mix) - 3:07 #"(Reach Up for The) Sunrise" (Jason Nevins Club Mix) - 7:10 #"(Reach Up for The) Sunrise" (Jason Nevins Radio Mix) - 4:15 #"(Reach Up for The) Sunrise" (Peter Presta Apple Jaxx Mix) - 6:15 #"(Reach Up for The) Sunrise" (Peter Presta NY Tribal Mix) - 5:55 #"(Reach Up for The) Sunrise" (Almighty Vocal Mix) #"(Reach Up for The) Sunrise" (Almighty Instrumental Remix) #"(Reach Up for The) Sunrise" (Wayne G & Andy Allder Remix) - 7:12 #"(Reach Up for The) Sunrise" (Wayne G & Andy Allder Remix Edit) - 3:22 Covers, samples, & media references As of 2007, a remix of the song is used in the beginning sequence of the television programme Sunrise on Seven Network in Australia. Chart positions The single was released on 27 and 28 September 2004 in various markets. "Sunrise" peaked at number 5 on the UK singles chart in October 2004, and reached Number 1 on the U.S. Billboard Hot Dance Music/Club Play chart on 4 December. It helped introduce Duran Duran to a yet another whole new generation of fans and marked the bands first top ten since Ordinary World in the UK even though it's chart stay was only 4 weeks. It was #2 in Argentina with a run of thirteen weeks.Top 40 Argentina: 2004 Track listing CD: Epic / 675353 1 (UK) *"(Reach Up for The) Sunrise" - 3:24 *"(Reach Up for The) Sunrise" (Alex G Cosmic Mix) - 5:44 CD: Epic / 675353 2 (UK) *"(Reach Up for The) Sunrise" (Album Version) - 3:24 *"(Reach Up for The) Sunrise" (Jason Nevins Radio Mix) - 4:15 *"(Reach Up for The) Sunrise" (Ferry Corsten Dub Mix) - 7:25 *"Know It All" - 2:30 *"(Reach Up for The) Sunrise" (Video) - 3:24 CD: Epic / 675273 2 (Australia) *"(Reach Up for The) Sunrise" (Album Version) - 3:24 *"(Reach Up for The) Sunrise" (Alex G Cosmic Mix) - 5:44 *"(Reach Up for The) Sunrise" (Ferry Corsten Dub Mix) - 7:25 *"(Reach Up for The) Sunrise" (Peter Presta NY Tribal Mix) - 5:55 *"Know It All" - 2:30 Other appearances Apart from the single, "(Reach Up for The) Sunrise" has also appeared on: Albums: *''Astronaut'' (2004) Singles: *"What Happens Tomorrow" (2005) Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - vocals *John Taylor - bass guitar *Andy Taylor - guitar *Nick Rhodes - keyboards *Roger Taylor - drums Lyrics Now the time has come The music's between us Though the night seems young Is at an end Only change will bring You out of the darkness In this moment everything is born again Reach up for the sunrise Put your hands into the big sky You can touch the sunrise Feel the new day enter your life Reach up for the sunrise Put your hands into the big sky You can touch the sunrise Feel the new day enter your life Now the fireball burns We go round together As the planet turns into the light Something more than dreams to Watch out for each other Coz we know what it means to be alive Reach up for the sunrise Put your hands into the big sky You can touch the sunrise Feel the new day enter your life Reach up for the sunrise Put your hands into the big sky You can touch the sunrise Feel the new day enter your life Feel the new day enter your life Feel the new day Reach up for the sunrise Put your hands into the big sky You can touch the sunrise Feel the new day enter your life Reach up for the sunrise Put your hands into the big sky You can touch the sunrise Feel the new day enter your life Reach up for the sunrise Put your hands into the big sky You can touch the sunrise Feel the new day enter your life See also *Discography 4: (Reach Up for The) Sunrise *Duran Duran: Discography *Duran Duran: Song List References * Official site * Veranstaltungsservice Category:Duran Duran songs Category:Duran Duran singles Category:Astronaut singles